


Getting Warmer

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Innuendo, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds





	Getting Warmer

_NNnn._

From across the store Anya studied Giles as he studied his book. He'd done this before when alone with her. Repeat the phrase, pitch that melted gold voice lower and repeat. Again.

A woman could only take so much. "Stop being content!" she blurted.

"Pardon?"

"Being content. Stop it." She pressed on. "Whenever you are, you sing that song."

"Scales." Giles smiled sheepishly. "I hadn't realized. The repetition - how thoughtless, irritating even."

"It's not that. I could listen all day. Except all I can think about is the tip of your tongue on the top of my--"

"Anya!"


End file.
